littlefootadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Tigger Movie
'''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Tigger Movie '''is an upcoming adventure-fantasy film edited by yru17. Story Littlefoot and friends travel back to the Hundred Acre Wood to meet Winnie The Pooh and friends at their homeland. While trying to find somebody to play with, Tigger gleefully bounces around, disrupting his friends' attempts to prepare for the winter and accidentally causing a huge rock to fall on Eeyore's house. Rabbit leads the others in trying to remove it with an elaborate pulley system but Tigger intervenes, knocking the rock away with his Whoopty-Dooper-Loopty-Looper-Alley-Ooper bounce, landing everyone on a large pile or mud-deluded water (except Roo who lands on a branch and Eeyore on a field of thorns) and Rabbit becomes angry at him for ruining everything because of his habit of bouncing. Feeling alone, Tigger sulks on a bridge and Roo, Stan and Littlefoot tries to cheer him up by asking if there are other Tiggers. Fascinated by the idea, Tigger talks to Owl, who explains about family trees. Tigger takes the advice too literally and he, Stan, Littlefoot and Roo heads out to find a huge stripey tree and, after not finding one, instead writes a letter to his family. No reply comes and Tigger feels more alone then ever. That night, the first night of winter, everybody else gathers at Piglet's house. Feeling sorry for Tigger, Roo asks everyone that they should write a letter to him. Everyone adds a bit of friendly advice before signing "your family" at the bottom of the page. Roo then slips the letter into Tigger's letter box. The next day, everybody is woken by Tigger, who brandishes the letter. He joyfully exclaims that his family has written to him and also gives a musical number about his family tree (with a lot of pop culture and history references including Jerry Springer, Marliyn Monroe, Michaelangelo's David, etc.). After this, he announces that they are coming to visit the next evening. They are all shocked, as they had never written down anything that even resembles that; nevertheless, Tigger replies that he always reads between the lines. Later, Roo gathers Pooh, Piglet, Owl, Eeyore, Littlefoot and friends over to his home. He and his mother Kanga say they are going to disguise as fellow Tiggers to attend the party and make Tigger feel loved. They are halfway through making the costumes when Rabbit bursts through the door, telling them that they should be gathering supplies (or should already have) for the impending snowstorm. Meanwhile, Tigger is preparing for his party but fears that they are late, so he runs out to find them, but when he opens the door, a large number of Tiggers (who are actually his friends) surprises him. A party ensues with drinks, dance and games, and all the while Tigger falls for his friends' disguises. Yet when Roo attempts the Whoopty-Dooper Loopty-Looper Ally-Ooper Bounce and his mask falls off, the others reveal themselves as Tigger's friends. Tigger becomes agitated that his friends decieved him. He denies the fact that he never had a family at the first place and hikes through the snow until he finds a large tree on the cliff side which he insists is his family tree, since the tree gives the same description of his family tree and the snow gives the shape of Tigger stripes. He bounces across the branches but finds nothing and heartbrokenly suggests they've gone somewhere without him, so he sits there, with nothing in his side except the letter his friends wrote to him. Meanwhile, Pooh, Roo, Piglet, Littlefoot, Stan, Eeyore and friends mount an expedition to find Tigger. They ask Rabbit to lead them, who initially refuses, but reluctantly agrees after seeing how much they miss their friend, especially Roo. When they track him down, they plead to him to return home, with Rabbit saying he should "forget about all this other Tiggers nonsense". But Tigger, offended by Rabbit's words, irately declines, but when a sudden avalanche triggered by his loud yelling occurs, he throws them up to the tree one by one. Unfortunately, Tigger himself is caught in the avalanche. Roo remembers the Whoopty-Dooper Loopty Looper Ally-Ooper bounce and travels down through the rock and snow to Tigger and wakes him from unconsciousness. To get out of the avalanche, they perform the signature bounce together. When everyone tells Christopher Robin why Tigger left, Christopher tells Tigger he did not have to leave to find his family. Tigger objects and reaches for his letter that, until recently, he thought to be from his family, but finds it missing. It is not until all his friends recite the letter for him telling them that they sent the letter, not the family he believes in. Hearing this, Tigger finally comes to his senses to was true all along, that his family is right here and always has been: his friends. Once they return home, Tigger throws a party and gives each other gifts. Roo gets Tigger's pendant, but it's still empty, Christopher Robin remedies this by taking a picture of Tigger's "family". Trivia * Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Toaster, Blanky, Kirby, Radio, Lampy, Guido and a whole lot more characters are guest starring in the film, Category:Littlefoot's Adventures films